Trip to Walmart
by PatronusWolfe
Summary: When four demigods need supplies for camp they go to Walmart! Follow Leo, Jason, Piper and Annabeth as they go to the mortal shop.
1. The List

**Trip to Walmart**

**Chapter One****-The List-**

* * *

The four demigods entered the Walmart Supercenter and let the doors close behind them. Annabeth, being the oldest and most experienced, took out the shopping list and began reading off the items they would need back at Camp Half-Blood.

"Alright," Annabeth cleared her throat, "Leo, you're in charge of getting the Wii. Jason and Piper, you two are getting the fourty five cans of paint for the ship's exterior and interior. As for me, I will be getting beads."

Jason, Leo and Piper stared at Annabeth.

"Beads?" Leo snickered.

"For the end of summer bead painting," Annabeth explained, pointing to her necklace.

"Yes, but whose going to have time for bead painting?" Piper asked.

"Disperse!" Annabeth said loudly over Pipers comment.

"But-," Piper tried.

Annabeth stalked off to find her precious beads.

"Can you believe her?" Piper said, exasperated.

Leo was laughing by now and even Jason cracked a smile.

"Let's just go get the paint, Piper," Jason told his girlfriend, "Leo, get the wii."

"Aye Aye, Captain," Leo said mockingly and raced off to the electronics aisle.

* * *

**Author's Note: There will be more! I just had to cut it off there because I have to study for a test tomorrow and it's getting late. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	2. Small Complications

**Trip to Walmart  
Chapter 2 –Small Complications-**

* * *

Leo Valdez had never been well off before. Sure, he wasn't dirt poor, but he still didn't have enough pocket money to buy a game station until Chiron had given him enough cash for one. So by the time he found the Wiis, all behind a locked glass case with a sign that said to 'see an employee to open', he was practically jumping up and down like an excited grade school kid on a sugar rush.

A red button caught his eye and he pressed it. Two minutes later a Walmart employee came up to him, adjusting her nametag that read Nawd. Oh wait, Leo was dyslexic, so the nametag really said Dawn. Dawn appeared to be having a busy day and her long black hair was all disheveled.

"Is there something I can help you with?" the high school girl asked.

"Yeah, can I get a Wii and a couple controllers?" Leo asked excitedly. "Oh, and also a couple of games for it too."

After all, he did need to keep an entire camp of ADHD demigods occupied for the trip to California.

The girl rolled her gray eyes and said, "You'll have to be more specific on what games you want."

Leo ran to the glass case besides the Wiis and pointed out a couple that seemed interesting.

As Dawn got the game consule and the games, Jason and Piper were in the hardware section of the store, looking at the different colors of paint. Jason wanted blue but Piper wanted black.

"If its black it won't be as easy to see in the dark," Jason pointed out.

"Yes, but blue paint on a warship just doesn't make any sense," Piper said, "In all the Greek stories, the ships were made to look intimidating… usually painted a darker color like black or brown."

"Exactly, it's already been done before," Jason said, "So how about blue? It'll match my eyes."

"Blue blends in with the sky," Piper said, choosing to ignore the last part.

Jason thought for a moment before smiling, "I've got it! Why don't we paint it Purple, like my camp's color, but the sails can be Orange, for Camp Half-blood!"

"That's, actually a good idea," Piper said slowly, "Okay, let's check out the different shades of purple they have in stock."

Meanwhile, Annabeth was in a dilemma. The store seemed to be out of the usual beads that were used for painting and only had the smaller ones in stock.

"These are no use," Annabeth muttered to herself. "How can we paint beads that are so small?"

"Excuse me, can I help you with something?" A voice asked her politely.

Annabeth turned around to find an elderly woman with the walmart outfit on.

"Yes, do you have beads that are half an inch big?" Annabeth asked frantically.

The woman's eyes glanced at the shelves before sighing, "I'll half to check the storage room, follow me please."

The two set off, Annabeth still holding the wrong size beads, and stopped near the back of the store where a metal door was shut tight and probably locked. The woman fumbled with her keys, inserted it into the lock, and the door swung open creakily. The woman entered and came back a few minutes later with a shake of her head.

"Sorry, dearie, but we're fresh out of beads," she apologized.

Annabeth dropped the wrong sized beads in horror and cursed in Ancient Greek.

* * *

**Author's Comment**

**So it may seem a little rushed, but I wanted to get it up here by tonight, so I can have the last chapter uploaded by tomorrow. That means no wait time for you readers! That's good, right?**


	3. Mischief Making

**Trip to Walmart  
Chapter 3- Mischief Making-**

Annabeth met up with the others at the front of the store.

"Leo, did you get the Wii?" Annabeth asked, taking out the list to cross off the supplies.

"Sure did!" Leo chirped, "Plus a couple of games. Hey, do you think Chiron would allow us to get a stereo for the ship? You know, to play music so we have something to listen to while we sail, otherwise it'll be a very long ride."

"I'll half to IM him later," Annabeth said, checking off the Wii, "Jason and Piper?"

"Got the paint," Jason said, leaning against his cart of twenty five cans while Piper had the other twenty, "and we went with Royale Purple for the color."

"What about you?" Piper said suddenly. "Did you get your beads?"

Annabeth shook her head sadly and informed, "They were out."

"What a shame," Piper muttered under her breath.

"Alright, since we have everything we need, we might as well bring it to the van," Annabeth said, pocketing the list.

"Okay, but can we at least eat there?" Leo asked; pointing to a McDonald's that was jointed with walmart. "I'm starving."

"I suppose," Annabeth said.

Five minutes later they were sitting around a table eating happily with their purchases off to the side. It was attracting quite a few curious stares, probably because they had so much paint (two cart fulls) and a random Wii on top of it.

"Hey guys," Leo said suddenly, "I've just had an idea. Since we're at Walmart, why don't we do something stupid that could get us kicked out?"

"Leo," Annabeth chided, "Why would we want to do that?"

"Well, you know, with the war going on we might as well have some fun," Leo said, "So why not start now? We could cause some mayhem, like use our awesome abilities to screw with the employees."

"I don't know," Annabeth said wearily.

"Okay, how about you take the stuff to the van while we cause some mayhem?" Leo said, pointing to himself, Jason and Piper.

"Wait, if we're gonna mess with the employees we're going to need Annabeth's planning abilities," Jason said. "Without her it'd just be unorganized chaos."

"I suppose it could be fun," Piper agreed. "How about it, Annabeth?"

"Oh, I suppose there isn't any harm in some fun," Annabeth said, "but what about our things?"

"We can take them to the van first," Leo said, "then come back and do some mischief!"

**Author's Comment-**

**Oh, the mind of Leo Valdez. So this chapter was sort of a side chapter, but I'll update again tomorrow. The story will probably be 7 chapters, but all will be fairly short. If you have any ideas on what mischief the demigods can manage in Wal-Mart please feel free to let me know and I might consider them in the future chapters!**


	4. Dress Up

**Trip to Walmart  
Chapter 4- Dress up-**

Even though it was a month before Halloween, Wal-Mart had already started stocking up on costumes, and Leo was to be found rummaging around for the perfect outfit. One red cape and plastic sword later Leo was the spitting image of Thor. Well, not really, but you get the idea.

"I am Thor, God of lightning!" Leo shouted at the air.

"No, I am Thor, God of lightning!" Jason said; popping out with the same cheap outfit Leo donned.

"I think not!" Leo cried in mock outrage, brandishing his sword, "I challenge thee to a duel."

"Challenge accepted!" Jason said.

The two started to sword fight and things quickly became messy. Costume racks were knocked over, random customers were ogling the two teenagers fight, and Piper and Annabeth were encouraging them on. It was only a matter of time before someone came to break it up, and when that someone did, they were not pleased.

"Stop it!" cried the worker, "What do you two think you're doing? Do you know how long it's going to take me to sort out the fallen clothes?"

Leo glanced at the speaker. "Hey Dawn, wanna join?"

"No, I don't, now stop or I'll tell my manager!" Dawn screeched, ducking to avoid being wacked by Leo's plastic sword.

"But if you tell on us," Jason had to jump over Leo's blow, "We won't be your best friend's anymore."

"I don't even know you!" Dawn said, "That's it, I'm going to get my manager, you two are in deep…" Dawn was muttering to herself as she left and Jason was the first to notice that Piper and Annabeth were no longer with them.

"Uh, Leo?" Jason said, stopping the sword fight. "Where'd the girls go?"

"Probably getting dressed for their part," Leo said offhandedly, "Come on, let's meet up with them before Dawn gets back."

"Dawn?" Jason asked, as the two ran away from the mess they made.

"Yeah the worker that just shouted at us," Leo said.

The two found Piper and Annabeth in the Barbie aisle, wearing similar pink and fluffy outfits. Piper, even as a daughter of Aphrodite, didn't care for pink, and only put up with this because she thought it was quite amusing to see Annabeth wear the same hideous outfit she was wearing.

"Jason, if you'd please," Piper said smiling.

Jason grinned and zapped the two girl's hair and all the Barbie doll boxes on the shelves. The result was a really bad hair day.

"Told you I was Thor," Jason told Leo smugly.

Just then, a little girl of about age seven walked into the aisle and saw the scene. Her jaw dropped and she ran away screaming about how the Frankenstein's were going to kill her. A minute later Dawn appeared looking livid, an elderly lady at her side Annabeth recognized as the manager.

"Run?" Leo asked the others.

"Run," they agreed and sprinted off in different directions.

"Get back here!" Dawn was heard shrieking.

**A/C-**

**Thanks for your ideas! I have actually modified one into this chapter, so thank you prankprincess123 for the ****shocking**** idea! I already have the next chapter planned out, so it should be up by tomorrow, it depends though if I'm going to be busy for school or not. **


End file.
